Accidentally in love
by beka K
Summary: Fiquei parada olhando inconscientemente para aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados ...Enquanto o encarava estupidamente , cheguei aquela trágica teoria.. estava eu mais uma vez pateticamente apaixonada"
1. Default Chapter

_Cap. 1_

Fiquei parada olhando inconscientemente para aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados enquanto ele falava sobre alguma coisa que admito , não me recordo .. Enquanto o encarava estupidamente , cheguei aquela trágica teoria , que entendam eu tentei inicialmente negar mas foi impossível.. então é isso .. estava eu mais uma vez pateticamente apaixonada .O terror do momento da descoberta provocou um certo enjôo que sou obrigada a contar , resultou em uma cena que seria hilária se não fosse trágica . Sim , exatamente , eu vomitei em cima dele . O que ele fez? Olhou pra mim e perguntou se eu tava bem , minha resposta ? Uma cara de " obvio que não" , é claro o motivo não era a minha deprimente reação ( o que alias eu não tenho culpa , afinal o que eu posso fazer se o meu estomago não é forte o suficiente pra agüentar as artimanhas do meu coração ! ) , e sim o recém descoberto sentimento . Pensem comigo , descobrir-se apaixonada nunca é uma coisa boa a primeiro pensamento , e apenas se torna pior quando o "ser amado" é o o cara mais galinha já relatado na historia das conquistas , que pode ter todo mundo que quiser e o pior de tudo , que tem perfeita consciência disso. Talvez parte do meu problema estivesse resolvido caso eu não fosse orgulhosa o suficiente pra deixar bem claro pra ele que seria impossível qualquer relação maior do que o exigido por uma mínima conduta de educação. Ainda não se comoveram com o meu drama ? Bem , então preparem-se , ai vem a pior parte .. A minha melhor amiga é a atual conquista do garanhão . Agora me digam , o meu estomago teve a reação certa ao descobrir isso tudo em menos de 2 minutos, não teve ?

Mas como já foi provado , se alguma coisa esta indo incrivelmente mal nunca duvide que há um jeito de ficar pior . Dito e feito . O momento seguinte ao "incidente" ( eu não suportei a idéia de ficar repetindo que eu vomitei em cima dele ) foi ainda pior . Eu ainda confusa com minha repentina descoberta só percebi minutos depois que eu tinha sido retirada do chão ( literalmente já que quando eu vomitei eu me joguei no chão ) e estava no colo sendo carregada por James Potter . Percebam uma coisa , em menos de 5 minutos eu me descobri apaixonada pela ultima pessoa que eu poderia amar , vomitei em cima dele , pensei em como a minha vida iria virar uma desgraça e por ultimo estava no colo daquele que causou o meu vomito , sabem o pior ? ( Acreditem como eu disse sempre tem como ficar pior ) o desgraçado estava a uma distancia particularmente perigosa . Por Deus o que eu posso ter feito pra merecer isso ! E por que diabos esse garoto tem que ter um cheiro tão bom ! Conseguindo inexplicavelmente reunir um fio de voz eu consigo perguntar

" O que você está fazendo Potter ?"

Infelizmente o meu corpo tem uma incrível mania de ser afetado pelos meus sentimentos ( o que vocês podem constatar com o episodio do vomito ) então obviamente eu estava com o rosto corado de vergonha pela proximidade dele . Por favor Deus , se você existe não deixe ele olhar para mim agora .

"Lily , você estava conversando comigo e derrepente começou a vomitar , o que você acha que eu estou fazendo ?"

Eu so uma das pessoas mais inteligentes dessa escola mas aparentemente por causa dos últimos acontecimentos o meu cérebro se negou a funcionar e eu não consegui entender o que ele disse . Ele deve ter percebido a minha cara de confusa por que logo se explicou.

" Eu vo te levar pra área hospitalar."

" Potter , me coloca no chão . Eu posso muito bem andar sozinha ."

" Não mesmo ."

É horrível ter que confessar isso mas eu fiquei extremamente feliz ao ouvir ele negar o meu pedido . Tudo que eu mais queria era continuar ali , sentindo o calor dele e aquele cheiro enlouquecedor , por outro lado ( o lado racional que parece ter voltado a funcionar ) eu queria telo o mais distante possível afinal era simplesmente perigoso demais ficar tão perto assim .

"Potter, eu realmente posso andar."

Fiquei comovida agora com a capacidade dele de me ignorar , já que ele simplesmente fingiu não ter ouvido a minha voz e continuou andando comigo no colo . Quem me dera a minha mente tivesse a mesma capacidade que ele tem de me ignorar para ignorar o meu coração . Alias , por que essa porcaria que deveria ser apenas uma parte do corpo humano, tem que estar me causando tantos problemas ! Eu poderia me apaixonar por qualquer um .. até aquele cara que tá passando ali , não , ele é muito feio ! Pelo menos o Potter é bonito . Maldição , eu já estou me acostumando a idéia de gostar dele . Por falar nele , acho melhor eu parar de falar coisas estúpidas e continuar relatando essa desgraça.

Bem , a cena até seria romântica ( se eu não estivesse envolvida nela ) . O James entrou na área hospitalar chamando a enfermeira enquanto eu estava parada imóvel no colo dele , com uma cara de quem vai desmaiar . Obviamente tinha um pequeno detalhe que estragava todo aquele momento . Qual detalhe ? O fato deu estar pensando tudo isso que eu estou escrevendo aqui . Sinceramente , a minha vida seria trilhões de vezes mais fácil se eu deixasse todos os detalhes e pensamentos malucos de lado e apenas tentasse me acostumar com os momentos e artimanhas desse órgão traidor . Mas não , eu tenho que ser um teimosa orgulhosa que não consegue viver um segundo sem registrar tudo que está acontecendo , mesmo que seja através dessas ridículas folhas de pergaminho . Ah isso é uma coisa que me irrita , por que não inventam alguma coisa mais pratica do que um pergaminho e uma pena ! Vocês não tem idéia de como é difícil descrever tudo isso na fúria dos sentimentos do momento em um pequeno pedaço de alguma coisa , com uma pena super frágil . Ah .. desviei muito do assunto neh ? Vocês com certeza não estão interressados nessa porcaria de pergaminho . Então , vamos continuar .

" Potter eu já estou melhor . Pode ir embora ."

Falei deitada em uma pequena cama na qual já tinha sido informada que teria de passar a noite .

" Você tem certeza que está bem Lily ? Quer dizer , você acha que ainda vai vomitar mais ?"

Perguntou ele num tom que aparentava preocupação . O que fez o meu coração dar pequenas palpitações , que eu tentei inutilmente ignorar .

" Tenho,já pode ir . Obrigada por tudo ."

" Bem , se você diz então eu já vo indo . Eu tenho mesmo um encontro com a Alisson ."

Pronto , perfeito ! PORQUE DIABOS O MEU ESTOMAGO TEM QUE SER TÃO FRACO ! Sim , eu fiz denovo . Foi só ele dizer o nome da minha amiga que foi como se todos aqueles pensamentos rodassem na minha cabeça , a dura realidade caísse no meu estomago e resultasse em um belo vomito. Ele é claro ficou assustado mas infelizmente não tenho como contar o que aconteceu depois , eu estava concentrada demais dentro da minha própria cabeça pra reparar no mundo a minha volta .

Percebam isso . Eu me descobri apaixonada pelo ultimo garoto que eu queria gostar , eu nunca vou ter uma chance e alias eu não sei se eu quero uma , ele está saindo com a minha melhor amiga que não faz a mínima idéia do meu recente drama e o pior de tudo: Eu não posso me matar então sou obrigada a viver com todas as coisas me assombrando e causando vômitos. Por Merlin alguém me salva !

-----¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨----

**Oi gente !**

**Sinceramente eu não sei se essa fic ficou boa , na verdade não sei nem se vou continuar .. Isso aqui foi resultado de um lapso meu , não sei se vocês vão considerar um bom lapso mas vcs me dizem depois nas reviews neh ? **

**Bem , enfim ... me digam se eu devo continuar ou não certo ?**

**Mil Bjus**

**Beka XD**


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Resolvida a esquecer todos aqueles estúpidos pensamentos eu tive uma brilhante idéia : Vou procurar a Alisson e ajuda-la a se arrumar pro encontro com o Potter .

Não , eu juro não sou masoquista nem nada assim , mas vejam bem o que eu pensei , já que obviamente a minha mente tinha resolvido me pregar a pior peça possível e me fazer me encontrar apaixonada por aquele ser , eu resolvi lutar contra mim mesma e entrar em negação ! É eu sei , parece idiota mas , se eu resolver ignorar o sofrimento , dar um jeito de assumir controle sobre meu estomago e meu coração , então sim , eu poderia superar . E no momento , superar parece ser a melhor coisa a fazer , então resolvi assumir a única coisa que me parecia sensata : negação .

Caminhei ate o salão comunal muito bem e decidia do meu projeto de ação . Como vocês já perceberam eu sou uma pessoa racional , e esse joguinho que o meu coração resolveu assumir não seria permitido pela minha forte mente , não meu bem , eu estava fora , não ia ser parte dos jogos e conquistas do Thiago Potter .

"Oi Lilly , ta se sentindo melhor pelo que parece ."

Eis que o dito cujo é o primeiro rosto que eu vejo quando entro no salão comunal . É claro eu deveria ter previsto , não só o meu estomago e coração estão contra mim como o universo também esta . E quando você resolve ir contra as brincadeiras do universo você deve saber que imprevistos vão surgir , mas não , não tem outro jeito , então dane-se o universo . Minha cabeça vai ter que ser mais forte .

"Estaria melhor se você saísse da minha frente"

Ta o que eu realmente queria dizer era "Por favor fica aqui e nunca nunca sai do meu lado" , mas eu sei ser dura , isso eu sei .

"É uma ingrata mesmo , mas relaxa que eu sou teimoso suficiente pra ignorar isso. Eu sei que no fundo você não resiste aos meus olhos " .

O pior , pior de tudo , era que no momento tava realmente muito difícil de resistir . Sério mesmo esse papinho de cafajeste arrogante dele , se torna extremante irresistível quando se juntam com os lindo olhos castanho-esverdeados dele . É eu realmente to patética , se não fosse o meu belo e polido orgulho estaria a um passo de ser uma das menininhas iludidas que caem no papinho galanteador dele . Por Merlin , como alguém que a uma semana atrás criticava a imaturidade dessas garotas por se apaixonarem por alguém tão vazio , de repente se vê exatamente nesse lugar . Só pode ser magia , alguma magia estúpida que ele deve ter feito , ninguém se perde tão insanamente das suas racionalidades assim do nada . Não tem como minha gente , ou eu tava realmente louca , ou ele tinha feito alguma mágica . Eu sabia que por mais desprezível que ele fosse , isso ele não faria , ate porque o ego gigantesco dele não faria ele se submeter a isso , então , ai estava a razão . Eu estou louca , completamente e radicalmente louca .

"Lilly meu amor , eu sei que eu costumo deixar as pessoas sem palavras . Mas você não me xinga nem fala nada a uns 5 minutos" - disse ele me tirando dos meus pensamentos .

"Como você me irrita!" Falei antes de subir as escadas de volta aos meus pensamentos .

Bem , agora eu vou ajudar a minha amiga Alisson se o encontro dela der certo vai ser mais um motivo para me fazer esquecer do Potter , afinal se ela estiver com ele não vai nem passar pela minha cabeça querer conquistar ele , não que eu pense nisso é claro . Depois vou buscar sanidade e estabilidade nos estudos. Depois vou dar um refrescante passeio pelos jardins e vou aos poucos me curar de toda essa loucura .

Sim , é exatamente isso que eu tenho que fazer . Prever minhas ações assim eu não vo perder a cabeça .

"Não vo sair com o Potter. Eu to afim do Sirius" Disse Alisson assim que eu entrei no quarto .

Imprevisibilidade , esqueci de contar com essa carta do universo . Mas que droga de jogo contra o mundo é esse que eu me meti ?!

------------------------------------

**Oi gente !**

**Bem , depois de 2 anos sem dar continuidade a essa fic , resolvi voltar a escreve-la . Tenho duvidas se perdi o fio da meada . e se o nivel dela caiu , entao realmente gostaria de ver a opniao de vcs .**

**é isso ..**

**beijooos**


End file.
